Lost and Found
by Silindro
Summary: Regina and Robin have a chance meeting during the busy Christmas shopping season when Roland gets lost at the mall. Holiday matchmaking at its best. OutlawQueen Robin x Regina
1. Chapter 1

Happy holidays, everyone! This year I'd like reviews under my tree. And maybe a sequel or standalone story to Baker's Dozen by SomewhereApart. Hopefully she hears my Christmas wish, because she's basically OutlawQueen Santa. Just saying. Does anyone have that kind of connection? Can you hook a fangirl up? I'll write whatever you want in return for some of that Christmas magic.

 _Standard disclaimers apply._

 **Lost and Found -**

Holiday shopping season was in full swing, and that Saturday found Regina at the mall, fighting crowds of people in search of Christmas gifts for her six year old son. This year Henry had decided on walkie talkies. The perfect tools for reconnaissance missions, part of his latest boyhood phase. He fancied himself a spy right now, giving everything code names and giving his mother a heart attack every time he disappeared "into the shadows, Mom."

For a few hours that afternoon she had sent him off to lunch with Emma, a trusted friend and part-time babysitter. She was under strict instruction not to hype the boy up on sugar, though she knew that directive would be disregarded once they left her sight. There was a play area near the food court, which she knew would keep them occupied long enough to get her holiday shopping started, though probably not entirely finished in one afternoon. And she had promised Henry a visit with Santa at the end of the day if he was good.

"Where do you keep these?" Regina asked the teenage clerk at the toy store, handing him a folded ad from the Sunday newspaper. Henry had circled the walkie talkies the week before when he was looking through the toy catalog.

"Just over there, near the end of the aisle," the clerk offered, pointing her in the right direction.

"Thank you."

Regina pulled her handbag tighter against her side as she walked further into the shop, intent on grabbing what she came for and nothing else. Henry was a good boy, but she wasn't one to spoil her son too much. He usually only received a couple of large gifts and several smaller ones. During the Christmas season, she emphasized the importance of appreciating what one had, not what they wanted to receive.

Of course, buying gifts for her son fell into the former category. She appreciated her son, and she wanted him to be happy. She felt it was alright to indulge the boy in the spirit of the holidays. There were already a couple of spy videos wrapped and hidden in the closet at home.

She grabbed her bounty and turned around the end of the aisle, browsing quickly at other wares the toy shop carried. In addition to walkie talkies, they also carried some other spy-related goods. Regina's lips turned upward slightly at the idea of her son dressed like a sleuth, pretending to be on super secret missions, saving the world.

A tricked-out spy watch caught her eye. Its packaging proclaimed it a must-have for secret agents. It was techie and to a little boy, very cool. She knew Henry would love it. It was an impulsive buy, but she had a little extra money set aside, so she took it to the register with her to pay.

After that, she walked over to the bookstore for some Sherlock Holmes books to complete the list she had made for her son. She still had her mother and father to buy for, as well as Emma. Her close circle was small, which was great for her pocketbook this time of year. It also helped with the overall time spent shopping, which was great for a single working mother.

Her phone rang loudly in her purse, barely catching her attention over the sounds of the bustling crowd around her. She shifted the shopping bag to her other hand and dug in her purse.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, how much longer are you gonna be?"_

"I'm finishing up with Henry's gifts now, why?"

" _The office called, I've gotta go in. They've got a runner with a court date tomorrow morning."_

"Okay, I can finish up later. Are you still down by the food court?"

" _Yeah, in the play place by Santa. It's chaotic, prepare yourself."_

"I'm sure I'll be fine. See you in a minute."

She tucked her phone back in her purse and set out for the opposite end of the mall, where she knew the crowds would be larger and more rowdy. Kids and parents and Santa were always a rough mix, which she found ironic given the nature of the season. Peace and joy were in short supply for families with children around the holidays. Forget about good will toward all men. It was difficult for her to muster up the desire to jump into the middle of it all, but she knew how much her son loved it all.

So when she found herself standing in the children's play area, she took a deep breath and tried not to lose her cool at all of the chaos surrounding her. There had to be at least a hundred children running and jumping and shouting as their moms and dads stood around chatting amongst themselves. She knew it was a good idea to let the kids get out some of their energy, but her own son had never been quite so rowdy.

A shock of bright blonde hair caught her eye on the far side of the sectioned-off area. Emma was seated on one of the dozen or so benches, focused on her phone, texting furiously to someone. Regina was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of the bondswoman's fury.

She made her way over to her friend, holding tight to her bags, lest some errant child make off with Henry's gifts. She had taken extra care to stuff them inside of a larger bag from a department store so curious eyes wouldn't be interested in what she bought. Sears was _much_ less interesting than the toy store.

"Where is he?" Regina asked in way of greeting as she sunk on the bench.

"I don't know," Emma said offhandedly, not taking her eyes off of her phone.

"Some babysitter you are," Regina frowned.

Emma clicked off her phone and shoved it inside the pocket of her red leather jacket with a huff. "You don't pay me for this anyway, you realize that, right?"

Just then Regina caught sight of her son running underneath the giant playset that the mall had erected for its youngest patrons. He was playing tag with a couple of other boys. The sight made her heart swell. Henry, as sweet as he was, didn't make friends quite as easily as she would have liked. He was a quiet child, with interests that usually fell out of the mainstream.

"I've gotta get going. If you need me again…"

"I'll be sure to call. Thank you for watching him," she smiled.

"Anytime."

Regina checked her watch, noting the time. It was still early in the day, earlier than she thought it would be when she finished her errands. Santa could wait for a bit while Henry played. She knew social interaction was important for her son, and she didn't want to interrupt him when he seemed to be having such a good time.

The line for Santa wasn't quite so long for a Saturday afternoon. It looked to be about ten people deep. Parents standing in line with their young children, certainly talking about gifts and wishes. Soon enough it would be the two of them standing in the line as well. She wondered how long he would continue to believe in the magic of Christmas. Maybe a few more years at most.

"Mom!"

She turned back to the play area, smiling as Henry ran up to her, out of breath. He was pink-cheeked and smiling, obviously having a good time.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah," he gasped. "Where'd Emma go?"

"Work," she answered. "You know how she has to run sometimes."

He nodded quickly. "When do we get to see Santa?"

"Whenever you're ready. The line isn't too bad right now."

"Cool," he grinned. "Let's go!"

Regina gathered up her purse and her shopping bag. She shouldered them on one side and used her free arm to take Henry's hand, keeping him close in the crowd. It was easy for children to get lost this time of year. With his penchant for running off and hiding, she didn't need the extra worry of losing him.

So they moved to the line and waited patiently as the children ahead of them spoke with Santa and took photographs for their moms and dads. Behind them people had begun to line up. The afternoon influx of shoppers made the mall much more busy than when they had first arrived. Even in the few minutes they had been waiting, the line had almost doubled in size. It was a wonder they didn't employee more than one Santa to handle all of the traffic. But with all of the time left in the day it would be fine. There were still two weeks to go until Christmas anyway. Plenty of time to visit.

"What are you going to ask Santa for this year?"

"It's a secret," he responded immediately. "If I tell you, I won't get it."

"Is that how it works?" They had the same discussion in line every year. He had always so freely told her exactly what he wanted for Christmas. He was a very specific child. It was a surprise to her that he wouldn't give her a solid answer.

"That's what my friend told me."

"Which friend?"

"Roland," he pointed. "See, he's right over there."

Regina looked in the direction that Henry was pointing. A tiny, dark-haired boy was standing just outside of the play area, looking somewhat distressed at the crowd around him. She could tell that something seemed wrong. The way he scanned the faces of the strangers walking by worried her.

"He was playing with you before?"

"Yeah."

"Where's his mom?"

"I don't know. Do you think he's lost?"

Regina watched him for a moment from the line. He shifted from foot to foot, unsure of where to go. He really was a small boy, three or maybe four at the most. Easily snatched up by the wrong person. The mother inside of her was fighting with whether or not to approach him and find out what was going on. Before she could decide, Henry was running off in his direction. She called out for him to no avail.

Under her watchful eye, she let her son do exactly what she was thinking. A moment later, Henry was tugging the little boy over to the line with them. She crouched down to his level to make sure he was okay. His dark eyes were filling with unshed tears.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked, holding one of his hands.

He shook his head side to side slowly, shyly.

"Where's your mommy?"

"In heaven," he answered quietly.

"What about your daddy?"

"He went shopping before Santa," Roland explained.

"We're going to see Santa!" Henry offered. "Maybe Roland can see Santa with us?"

Roland grinned at Henry's enthusiasm and the thought of Santa and the visit that he had obviously been promised by his father beforehand. But he seemed nervous in the presence of a strange adult. Truthfully, Regina wasn't quite sure what to do. She looked around for a nearby security guard, but their black uniforms were difficult to pick out in the crowd of black winter coats and hats.

"What's your daddy's name?" she asked, hoping maybe she might be able to get some information out of the shy little boy.

"Daddy," he said, his tone making her feel like an idiot for asking.

"Isn't there anything other people call him?"

"No," he shook his head, pointing back toward the crowd. " _Daddy._ "

Regina followed his finger, looking back toward the play area. She immediately zoned in on a man in a green knit sweater who was red in the face and rubbing the back of his head in frustration. A much larger man stood next to him, looking worried at the crowd of kids in the play area. Even in his anger, Regina could see the resemblance between father and son. The dimples were a clear giveaway.

"What does Daddy's friend call him?"

"Robin."

"Come here," Regina said, pulling Roland into her arms. She lifted him up on her hip and held him close. He immediately wrapped his arms snugly around her neck. "That's your daddy in the green shirt, right?"

"Yep," the boy nodded, clearly relieved that he wasn't lost anymore, even if his father didn't know that yet.

"Robin!" she shouted loudly, hoping her voice would carry the thirty or forty feet through the crowd.

Immediately the man turned sharply, looking around for whoever had called his name.

" _Robin_!" she shouted again, waving her arm. Roland did the same, trying to catch his father's attention.

It worked. He hopped the low wall of the children's area and jogged over to them quickly, his face showing relief at finding his son. He immediately took the boy from Regina's arms and hugged him close. He let out a great, shuddering breath.

"Why did you run off from John?" Robin asked, pulling back from his son just enough to look at his face. "I told you not to leave the playground."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he sniffed, the tears threatening to spill over.

"No, don't cry," Robin begged. "There's no reason to cry. This nice lady found you and you're fine. We're fine. Everything is fine."

"Mom, the line is moving," Henry said, tugging on her arm.

Regina shuffled a few feet down with her son, with Robin and Roland idly wandering along with them.

"Thank you for watching him," Robin grinned sheepishly. "I was quite beside myself."

"It's no problem. I frequently lose my own son," she teased. "Though on a much less grand scale."

"Yeah… John was supposed to be watching him. I should have known better than to leave those two alone. Kids shouldn't babysit kids, you know."

Regina chuckled, grinning at him. He didn't seem like an irresponsible parent, just a man who had irresponsible friends. Or babysitters. She couldn't blame him for the mistake, as she understood what it was like to be a parent. Kids got lost, it happened.

"Robin Locksley," he offered, reaching out a hand to her.

"Regina Mills," she responded in kind. "And this is my son, Henry. He's the one that found Roland in the first place. You should really be thanking him for all of this."

"Is that so?" Robin reached a hand out to Henry, shaking his in thanks. "You're a real hero."

"We're going to see Santa. Do you wanna come?" Henry offered.

"Yeah!" Roland cheered. "Daddy we gotta go see Santa. Pleeeeease?"

Robin looked at Regina with raised, questioning eyebrows. He didn't want to jump in the middle of their family time anymore than he had wanted to line jump twenty other people. But it had happened, and he was at her mercy. The children seemed more than pleased at the idea of visiting Santa together.

"I suppose that would be okay," she agreed. "It looks like you got the fast pass, after all. Use it."

"Nothing says 'excuse me' quite like a child in crisis," he laughed, scooting closer in to the space so he could be considered 'in line' with the rest of them. He let Roland down to stand on his own and talk with Henry. Regina scooted back to accommodate. Immediately the two boys began to talk excitedly about toys and Santa.

"They seem like old friends," he grinned.

"To be a child again," she nodded. "If only adults were so friendly. Have you done much shopping today?"

"Not much," he relented, holding up a single medium-sized bag. "I found a jacket for myself. I was on my way to the," he mouthed the words toy store, "when I got a phone call from John saying he couldn't find my boy."

"Haven't you abandoned him?" she asked, looking back for any sign of the larger man.

"I suppose you're right. Hmm..."

"Isn't that him?" Regina gestured toward a cafe near the food court where the imposing form of the man could be seen standing in line.

"Caffeine addict," Robin muttered as he began typing out a message on his phone. "I'll relieve him of his duties for the afternoon. I can always come back and finish shopping."

"My babysitter ducked out on me," she sympathized.

"Well aren't we the pair."

"Christmas shopping can't be easy, you know. There's always got to be some disaster waiting to make things interesting."

"Interesting? Well, that's one way of putting it. Tell me more."

"About what?"

The line inched forward as another family made their way to Santa. Regina could see them ahead, the little girl scrambling up the velvet red staircase onto the platform where Santa's festive chair sat. The sounds of holiday music filtered through the crowd, coming from the speakers ahead. _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ filled their ears.

"Tell me about you."

"Well," she started. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you'd like to tell me. What do you do? What did you have for breakfast? What color are the lights on your Christmas tree?"

"I work for the mayor's office. A croissant with honey. And red."

"Red lights? Very fitting. Red seems to be your color," he motioned to her blouse. It was a festive Christmas red that complemented her dark eyes and hair. And if she thought about it, also complemented the green of his own outfit. Together they looked like Christmas itself standing in line.

"What about you?"

"Same," he shrugged.

She laughed good-naturedly at that, enjoying his dry humor. Truth be told, she was enjoying everything about their conversation. He was easy to talk with, and even easier to look at.

The line continued to move forward, inching closer and closer to their destination until the four of them were very next in line. The boys' energy seemed to grow by leaps and bounds as they bounced on their heels, so excited that they could barely contain it. Henry, being older and also more patient, held his composure much better than Roland. She could see the excitement in his eyes.

"So what are you going to ask Santa for?" Robin asked mischievously.

"I heard through the grapevine that if I tell anyone but Santa my wishes won't come true," she frowned playfully.

"Ah, I think I'm familiar with that rule," he ran a hand through his son's messy black curls. "It makes things more difficult for me, you see. Four-year-olds want anything and everything. I'm sure you know that."

"It gets easier," she offered. "What about you? What do you want?"

"Coffee," he said without any hesitation. "With you."

A deep blush stained her cheeks at his frank admission. Of all the things she expected, she definitely hadn't expected him to say that. She was pleasantly surprised, however. He seemed like a very nice man, and she could feel the chemistry between them, heavy and powerful. In the fifteen minutes she had known him, she felt drawn to him in a way she hadn't felt drawn to anyone in a long time.

"That could be arranged," she agreed.

"Mom, it's our turn," Henry said, tugging on her hand. The four were ushered into the staging area, where a teenager dressed as an elf helped the boys up the stairs, past highly decorated trees and tinsel to where Santa sat on his golden throne.

Regina and Robin stood at the bottom of the steps, watching their kids with amused eyes. To anyone watching the scene, they looked like any other family visiting for the holidays, not some strangers who had just met under odd circumstances.

From below, the parents couldn't hear what their kids were talking about. Roland was sitting on Santa's lap, and Henry was hovering very close, leaning over Roland's shoulder. The three looked to be having a very serious conversation. Santa's beard shook ever so slightly as he spoke to the children. Henry nodded seriously at the old man. Roland pointed in their direction, and Henry pushed the finger down quickly.

"What are they up to?" Robin asked curiously.

"I have no idea," she responded, equally confused.

After a few minutes, the kids posed for a photo, and then raced back down the stairs. Santa caught Regina's eye, smiling and giving her a deep nod of his head. There was a gleam in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. It wasn't unsettling by any means. It was very confusing, though.

They collected their photos on the other side of a tinsel-covered archway, paying another employee who was dressed in a similar green and silver elf outfit like the one who had led them up the stairs before. The whole setup was very charming, with exception to the high cost of novelty photos and the lengthy wait.

"Well, that was fun," he said as he stuffed the commemorative photo in his shopping bag.

"I would normally say we should do that again soon, but Christmas comes but once a year," she commiserated.

"Who needs Santa when we've got quite the Winter Wonderland outside to adventure?"

She remembered then the forecast that had called for snow in the late afternoon hours. It was going to be more than a dusting, but less than what she would have considered trouble. Enough to make the season seem almost romantic from inside somewhere warm.

"I much prefer a cozy fire," she admitted.

"That can be arranged," he offered, mirroring her earlier words. "After all, it's still early and you _did_ agree to let me buy you a drink. I have the perfect place in mind."

"And the boys?"

"They'll have the finest hot chocolate the cafe has to offer. Maybe a scone to share."

"You sure are laying on the charm," she said with a skeptical mask across her face.

"Is it working?"

Her answering grin was all the response he needed.

A/N: This does have potential for a second or third chapter. I usually don't, but it seems like a strange place to end it. I dunno, just a thought.

 _It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing._


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm gonna commit myself to three chapters. Here's number two. Not promising the third one before Christmas, though. I'm busy during the holidays. It may end up being a New Year's gift to you all.

 _Standard disclaimers apply._

 **Lost and Found -**

"So have you finished wrapping Henry's gifts?" he asked curiously.

Regina dabbed a napkin at her mouth, hiding her lips as she finished swallowing her last bite of chicken. For their second date he had suggested a rustic eatery near his home late on a Thursday evening. They were both busy individuals with the holidays, and weekends were being reserved for family and last-minute errands that would have kept their schedules apart.

"Yes," she answered, picking up her wine glass. "They're tucked under the tree where I'm sure he's been at least a dozen times."

"Have you caught him peeking?"

"Only twice," she smiled. "How about you? Have you even started?"

"Peeking at my gifts?" he grinned playfully. "I'm staring at you, aren't I?"

"Not what I mean," she responded with a blush.

He smiled back. "Well, I've put the smaller gifts under the tree just last night. He asked for a bow and arrow, so I've still yet to find something suitable for a four-year-old. I've not given up hope yet."

"There's always the internet."

"Ah yes, but shipping time and all. I'll need to have a look soon if there's nothing available locally."

She nodded in agreement, her thoughts wandering over ideas that might help him in his search. A bow and arrow seemed somewhat dangerous for such a young child, but there had to be a middle ground somewhere. He knew his son and she didn't want to question his intentions to please the boy, at least not so early in their potential relationship.

"Hopefully you've got some backup ideas?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said I did," he admitted. "Does that make me a bad parent?"

"No," she shook her head. "But from one parent to another, you should always have a contingency plan."

"You make it sound so serious."

"Christmas is serious business to a child. Especially younger ones. Has he written to Santa this year?"

"I may have taken a letter or two."

"Have you read them?"

"And betray his trust with the man in charge of the season?"

Her eyebrows raised at that, impressed that he would give his son such privacy on important matters like Christmas gifts and letters to Santa. To her, such a thing was great intel into what was going on inside her son's head. She knew he'd be testing the Santa theory soon, so she had to keep herself one step ahead of the game.

"Besides, he can barely write more than his name and a few short sentences on paper right now. I'm his best friend. He tells me everything anyway."

"You two seem pretty chummy."

"Absolutely. Though I'm pretty sure he thinks Henry is the coolest kid he knows now."

"Henry is very cool," she laughed.

"He takes after his mother in that regard. You are _very_ cool."

"Is that so?"

He reached across the table and pulled her hand into his. He locked their fingers together snugly, letting the feel of skin warm them both. They were at the stage where touching was still foreign but well received. When he had come to her door he had kissed her cheek almost immediately, and had complimented her dress. She had worn green, what he had admitted was a favorite color of his. Doors had been held open, and there had been a heavy hand pressed against the small of her back wherever they walked.

Being bold wasn't exactly Regina's style. She preferred to act upon whatever was present, and guide actions to her will. When their hands had bumped together as they were walking from the car to the restaurant door, she had interlaced their fingers presumptuously. His responding squeeze had been a welcome outcome.

They had smiled at each other like lovesick fools, though neither one would admit anything beyond a slight attraction. The truth was the tingle of butterflies in the stomach and lightheadedness that left them dizzy and flush and wanting more.

The same feeling overcame them both as they sat at the table, hands tangled together, watching each other without any apparent shame.

"If I haven't told you already, you look beautiful," he admitted.

"Just a few times tonight," she blushed again.

"I don't just mean tonight," he shook his head. "You _are_ beautiful. Tonight, at the mall, tomorrow..."

"You're really turning on the charm," she chuckled.

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Can you explain that to my son? We're still in the 'I didn't do it' stage."

Robin sat back in his chair, and lifted his own glass of wine to his lips. It was a sweet, musky red. He eyed her cautiously, obviously curious, but not quite sure how to speak his mind. They had spoken throughout the evening on all manner of topics from work to television to childhood and school. Their conversation had been light for the most part. Whether she was hesitant to delve into her past or he was too cautious to explain his…

"Tell me about Henry," he asked.

"You know the basics, I think," she said. "He's six, just starting first grade. He loves all things spy right now, though I wish he was still into dinosaurs. Life was much easier when he wasn't trying to gather intelligence about everything that goes on in the house."

"I bet it's difficult to keep secrets," he chuckled.

"When it comes to birthday surprises or Christmas gifts, yes."

"He seems clever," Robin smiled. "I bet he knows exactly how to manipulate you into getting whatever he wants."

"Definitely not everything," she answered.

"What about his father?"

Regina pursed her lips together tightly. She wasn't against talking about her son's parentage. It was a harmless question, and one that she would expect a potential suitor to inquire about at some point. The question would have seemed a bit premature coming from anyone else, but with Robin and what she knew of Roland's mother, the topic didn't seem terribly awkward.

"He's adopted," she admitted.

His face blossomed into an expression of surprise. "I hadn't realized."

"Well, we certainly don't look much alike," she chuckled. "If you don't mind the simplified explanation… The babysitter is his birth mother."

"Emma?"

When Robin had come to collect her for the date, he had been greeted at the door by the blonde. For a moment he thought he had been tricked into visiting the wrong address until Henry had come running from the living room to say hello. Emma had introduced herself then, and let him inside to wait while Regina got ready.

They had chatted for a few moments about the holidays and dinner plans.

"Yes, Emma."

The waiter stopped by the table then, taking away plates and inquiring about dessert. Robin took two menus and passed one to his date.

"I hear they have wonderful apple pie," he murmured as he perused through the dessert menu. Earlier in the evening he had mentioned having a sweet tooth.

"It's my favorite," she replied.

"Then have it, you shall. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear more of this story. How on Earth did you end up with her child?"

Her brow creased at that as memories came to mind. She wasn't ungrateful for Henry by any means, but the circumstances that he came to her brought to mind things that she tried every day of her life to forget. Things that brought her deep pain and heartache.

He could see the emotion on her face and immediately regretted his decision to ask.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," he apologized.

"No, it's okay. It's just not something I usually talk about."

"You don't have to."

"I'd like to," she nodded. "I can't hide my past from everyone."

"Why don't we order first," he suggested, getting the attention of their server. "Maybe some pie will make you feel more comfortable."

While Robin spoke with the waiter, she sipped at the last of her wine, hoping some liquid courage might help get her through the memories that she was pulling into her mind. They were painful, but it had been almost seven years since that night and she was tired of pushing down her emotions. She had decided that letting things out couldn't hurt more than keeping them in.

"My fiance died," she said slowly when his attention turned back to her. "He was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver."

"That's terrible," he frowned, reaching across the table to reclaim her hand.

"We were on our way back from a very late dinner. The driver of the other car ran the red light and hit Daniel's side of the car. She was going so fast that she wouldn't have had time to stop."

Her throat thickened up as she spoke and tears welled in her eyes. As time had passed, memories of the accident had come back to her like pieces of a puzzle. Over time she had pieced them together into a mostly full recount of the night.

"I can still remember the song playing in the car," she whispered.

"Regina," he said softly. "You really don't have to do this."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all," he shook his head. "It's just that my intention here is to give you a pleasant evening, not have you crying at the table."

"I'm still having a good time," she chuckled as she wiped at her eyes with her free hand.

"I'm glad."

The waiter returned then with their dessert. If he noticed the shift in the mood between the two, he made no mention of it.

"This looks fantastic," she said as she dug into a piece of the baked treat. The smell of warm apples and cinnamon wafted into the air. "And it tastes even better."

"Agreed," he nodded, taking a second, larger bite.

"Do you want me to go on?"

"Only if you'd like to."

"Alright," she said. "Though parts of it are very fuzzy. It was a serious accident. I know that there was smoke coming from the engine. They said that I was trapped in the passenger seat. My right arm was broken in two places, partial collapsed lung, broken leg, and a concussion to boot."

"How did you get out?"

"Emma. She was driving the car behind us. When the cars settled she broke the passenger window and pulled me out. The car caught fire a few minutes later."

"Daniel didn't..."

"No, he was killed on impact. He didn't suffer. I thank God for that every day."

"And Henry?"

"Emma came to the hospital often during my recovery. She felt responsible for me for whatever reason. At the time she was a first year college student with no job and no way to provide for the child from an unexpected pregnancy."

"It was your way of repaying her," he assumed.

"I traded one love of my life for another," she smiled sadly.

"Is that where this came from?" he asked, reaching over to trace the scar on her upper lip.

"Yes," she answered. "It's a memento from that night. One I see every day."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I miss him," she said earnestly, "but I wouldn't trade anything or anyone in this world for my son."

"He's a fantastic little boy."

"He really, really is."

"Does he know? About Emma, that is."

"No, not yet," she answered. "One of these days when he's older I'll tell him. She and I both agree that he's not ready for it."

"She sees him often?"

"Oh yes," she nodded. "I've got no intention of keeping her from seeing him. They're great together, and with my schedule it's nice to have a reliable babysitter."

"You don't ever worry that she might try to run off with him?"

At that she laughed, entertaining herself with the thought of Emma Swan driving Henry to school every morning, cleaning up after him when he was sick, or grounding him for misbehaving. She was a great friend to the child, but disciplinarian was not something Regina saw from the woman. Not for her son.

"She's a lot of things, but kidnapper is definitely not one of them."

"You trust her, then?'

"Implicitly. She's my savior, after all."

The waiter reappeared at that moment, clearing their empty dessert plates and leaving the check. Robin snatched the folder before Regina could grab it. He shoved a few bills inside to cover their dinner and the tip.

"Shall we take a walk?"

"I think I'd like that," she smiled. "If I haven't scared you off with my poor choice of dinner conversation."

He scoffed loudly as he stood, helping her into her coat and slipping into his own.

"It takes a lot more than that to scare me off. Besides, I'd have to be bonkers to let a gorgeous woman such as yourself more than a few feet out of my sight."

They walked out of the restaurant and into the chilly night air. Snowflakes had begun to fall during their meal, giving the evening a romantic holiday feel. For dinner their had visited a restaurant within a popular shopping center that was decorated aptly for the season. Even for a Sunday night there were still plenty of people milling about, shopping and chatting amicably as they walked.

Robin grabbed her gloved hand with his own, pulling her close as they began to stroll further into the winter wonderland around them. It was late, but not terribly so. They still had some time to spend together before their evening came to its end.

"When I was a boy I wasn't sure that the holiday could get any better than toys and hot cocoa," he said, making conversation.

"You were raised in England?"

"Just outside of London," he confirmed. "My mother raised me mostly by herself. Dad was in and out."

"Oh, so she's the one responsible for teaching you all of this charm."

"I was certainly the most polite child on the street," he reminisced fondly. "She made sure of that. If she were still with us today she'd see that I raise my boy the same way."

"He held the door for me when we were leaving the coffee shop last week," she smiled.

"I noticed. That was all him."

He could feel the deep chuckle resonate through her chest. He put an arm around her back, pulling her tighter against his side. It was colder outside than he had expected. The snow that fell was more substantial than either had realized before. The walkway under their feet crunched in the powder, reminding them that things were getting slippery out. As much as neither wanted to admit it, the evening was coming to an end.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Regina was anxious at the thought. She enjoyed Robin's company. He was easygoing, and kind. Everything about him made her feel at ease, like they had known each other for much longer than just the week.

She hadn't even been looking for anyone when they had happened to meet at the mall. With her busy work schedule and home life, romance was far out of her mind. Friends had tried to set her up on dates with their eligible acquaintances, but there were so many potential issues that she had just never wanted to spend the time getting to know anyone.

But Robin had wedged himself unexpectedly into her life. His son had given them the perfect opportunity to meet, and she found herself silently thanking the little boy for getting lost.

"Regina."

She had been so far gone into her own mind that she hadn't noticed that they had stopped walking. She glanced around, looking for some good reason they weren't still carrying on. There wasn't much time for reflection before she found herself tucked securely in his arms.

Her arms were crushed between their bodies, splayed out against the plane of his chest. He wasn't overly tall, so she didn't find herself gazing uncomfortably up at him with her neck at an unusual angle. Instead, she concentrated on looking into his eyes, his forehead, anything but his lips. The ones she knew she very much wanted to feel.

"I've got you trapped," he grinned roguishly, speaking quietly only for her to hear. "And I'm going to kiss you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"By all means," she agreed, glancing from his eyes downward. It had been years since anyone had kissed her, and no one had ever been so audacious as to voice their intent first.

The first touch was tentative, though not at all hesitant. He was clearly testing the waters, savoring the clear liberty he was taking. It wasn't until she moved her arms up and around his neck that he deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth more firmly against hers. She reciprocated in kind when she felt his lips open slightly, his tongue running playfully against her own.

The smile on her face was involuntary. She couldn't help it. The balance of emotion and action was too much for her to keep a straight face.

"I'm ruining the moment," she whispered against his mouth.

"Not at all," he responded, pulling back enough to look into her eyes. "I enjoyed it too."

She tucked her head against his shoulder then, relishing the feel of affection from another adult human being. She didn't even mind the feel of his beard catching on the hairs of her head like velcro. If anything, she found quite endearing.

"You smell like cinnamon," he commented, inhaling deeply into the hair at her temple.

"Is that good?"

"I love cinnamon."

She could feel her heart beating in her chest like a hammer. The moment, as public as it was, still felt like one of the most intimate moments in her long memory. She couldn't find one reason to distance herself from this man physically or emotionally. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

A gust of wind got their attention then, bringing them back to reality from their private moment. The weather was beginning to turn on them, bringing a heavier snow and harsher temperature to their evening. Their hair was beginning to collect the evidence of nature telling them it was time to go home.

"I'm not ready to say goodnight yet," he groaned, leaning his head against hers.

"Me neither."

"Would you mind terribly if we stopped to pick up Roland on the way back? The roads are getting worse and it's a bit out of my way to go get him."

"No, that's fine. Next time you should just leave him with Henry. Emma won't have a problem watching two kids, and I'm sure they'd have a great time playing together."

"Oh, so you're committing yourself to a second date," he said in mock surprise. "How presumptuous."

"Well, I thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight. I wouldn't want to cheat myself out of the potential for another great evening."

"And when can I expect this next great evening?" he eyed her curiously.

"I suppose tomorrow makes me sound overeager?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

They turned then and headed back in the direction of the car, huddled together as they went, though not just because of the weather.

* * *

Totally didn't reread this before I posted. Sorry.

This story could go so many directions from here. I've really got no idea what's next. It'll be just as much a surprise for you as it is for me! And finishing it may be what I consider a Christmas miracle. Hope you enjoyed.

 _It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing._


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello there everyone! You've stuck with me for round three. Congratulations. It's not really a bumpy ride at all. This isn't a plot story, this is all fluff.

 _Standard disclaimers apply._

 **Lost and Found -**

The morning before the night before Christmas was always the most stressful part of the holiday as far as Regina was concerned. In addition to finalizing all of the gift wrapping, she always cooked, cleaned, and made sure that the house was ready for the annual parental meeting, where Cora and her husband drove from Vermont to visit for the afternoon.

Truth be told, Regina's family was a stiff bunch that only felt the need to connect out of obligation. She rarely spoke with her mother. Her father was pleasant, but their conversations were usually quiet and brief. She had no aunts or uncles of which to speak. And her older sister lived overseas. It had been three years since their last awkward conversation.

None of the Mills really enjoyed spending much time together during the holidays, but no one wanted to be the person to call off the gatherings either.

Except for this year.

The call had come early in the week, informing Regina that the weather was awful and the roads would be too bad to traverse. Could they reschedule for sometime after the first of the year? Yes, that would be fine.

Inside, Regina was celebrating her reprieve. She didn't feel the least bit guilty about it, either. She hadn't ever spent a holiday without the judgmental eye of her mother scrutinizing everything she did. The thought of a carefree Christmas made her excited, giddy even, at the prospect.

Robin had been the first one she had called. "You'll never guess what just happened to me."

"You've won the lottery."

"Better than that."

"You're standing right outside my door?" She could hear the sound of his apartment door opening in the background. She smiled.

"My mother canceled Christmas."

The answering chuckle on the other end of the phone line was very good-natured.

"If you were anyone else I would think you were mental," he said. "Most people enjoy spending time with loved ones during the season."

"Not in this family," she scoffed.

"I'm happy for you," he responded in kind. "I know that woman gets under your skin. You deserve to spend a happy Christmas with your boy."

"What about you?"

"I'll be spending a happy Christmas with mine. Tonight we're headed over to Tuck's house for dinner and general drinking and merriment. It's a yearly tradition. What do you plan on doing?"

"Baking, I think," she surmised. She had moved into the kitchen where she was surveying her pantry for ingredients.

"Anything in mind?"

"Plenty of things in mind, but I may have to make a trip to the store for some stuff before I get started."

"I wouldn't say no to some gingersnaps," he offered.

"Is that so?"

"Or some chocolate chip cookies."

"Anything else?"

"There's nothing I won't try," he said suggestively. "I promise you that."

She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks, staining her face pink like some innocent schoolgirl. While they had spent the better part of the last two weeks flirting and kissing, none of their time together had passed that threshold. She wouldn't have thought him too forward if a hand had wandered into questionable territory, but she also thought it was sweet that he wasn't trying his hardest to crawl into her bed.

"You want to sample my goods?" she asked as she leaned over the kitchen island.

"I do," he nodded.

"All of them?"

"Whatever you're willing to let me have."

"They might be kind of stale," she cautioned. "My ingredients haven't been used in a while."

"We'll just have to make sure they're nice and hot first," he advised.

"I don't offer my goods to just anyone."

"It would be a privilege to have a taste."

There was a tense silence on the line then, as neither of them really knew what to say next. Flirting was one thing, but seduction was a skill that Regina felt she had lost over the years. Daniel hadn't been her last lover, but there had only been a couple of short-lived flings in the years since.

She didn't want to scare him off, but she also didn't want him thinking she was some goddess in the bedroom either. Low expectations were the best kind of expectation she wanted to give.

"If you keep this up, I won't need the oven to bake anything," she chuckled.

"And here I thought we were just talking about cookies," he smiled.

"I'm sure."

"So tell me, when would you like to get together next?"

"Well, I'm free every day for the foreseeable future. Since my family canceled, I would say tonight, but I know you're going to be busy."

"Can't pass up my evening with the boys," he lamented. "What about tomorrow? I know Christmas is usually for the family, but I hate the thought of you two all alone."

"We usually open presents before the sun rises, so we'll be up anytime you want to drop by."

"That's a pretty broad invitation."

"If you come early enough I'll make breakfast," she offered. "I make a mean stack of pancakes."

"And bacon?"

"If you want it."

"How could I possibly pass that up?"

* * *

That night, Regina stayed up much later than normal, preparing for her somewhat unexpected holiday guests. She picked up the house, though she didn't spend hours thoroughly cleaning it. She made sure the fireplace was ready to go. And she made sure that her kitchen was stocked for breakfast. Promises of pancakes had been made, and with the local grocery store closing for the holiday, there was nowhere else to turn if something was missing.

After Henry had gone to bed, she made sure to put out the last of his gifts under the tree. Some of his presents were marked from her, and the larger ones from Santa. Her mother had shipped his gifts the week prior, as she knew she wouldn't be visiting. The had arrived just in time to set out so he would have an extra load of presents to open. Although Cora was distant, she did care for the boy. She spoiled him somewhat during the holidays.

Under the tree she also placed two extra, unexpected gifts. One for Robin and one for Roland. She knew it was early in the relationship, but she hoped that things were going somewhere, and she wanted to give a small token of her sentiments.

Next to the sofa she left a plate of cookies that she had been nibbling on while she had been working on the house. She left a half chocolate chip one for good measure. She was saving most of the milk for breakfast, so she didn't pour too much in the glass for the effect.

By the time she had trudged down the hall to her bedroom, she was exhausted and ready for a half-night of sleep. With her son ready to rise early, she knew she wouldn't be getting much shut eye.

Her phone beeped just as she had pulled the comforter over her shoulders. She smiled at Robin's playful text.

 _Is Santa leaving presents or coal tonight?_

 **Wouldn't you like to know**

 _I'll find out in the morning :)_

 **Shouldn't you be sleeping?**

 _Just finishing up Santa's cookies and beer_

 **Beer?**

 _Store was out of milk_

 **That'll teach you to wait until the last minute**

 _Probably not_

 **Go to BED or you'll pass out on me tomorrow**

 _Only if I'm lucky. Goodnight Ms Mills :)_

She rolled her eyes at his message, but the smile on her face followed her into sleep moments later. It was short-lived, however, as she was immediately woken up six hours later by a rambunctious six year old shaking her awake.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!"

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she mumbled through a yawn. She felt as if she had only just closed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Present time!" he answered, not even bothering to look at the clock.

"Okay, just give me a minute to get dressed. I'll meet you in the living room."

Henry scampered off the bed and ran out of the room at lightning speed. Any other morning of the year and she would have a difficult time getting her son out of bed. Like all other children, he was far too excited at the prospect of gifts to stay asleep. She idly wondered if he had really even slept at all.

In the dark of the room she changed out of her oversized t-shirt and into a more sensible set of clothes. She dug a more fitted candy cane striped shirt out of her closet, and pulled on the matching flannel pajama pants for the set. Her oversized grey bathrobe finished up the ensemble.

As she brushed her teeth, she wondered if she should bother fixing herself up for Robin. They had been together for two weeks, and she always made sure to look her best. But it was a comfortable holiday in with the kids and he was going to see her unmasked at some point anyway.

"No makeup today," she murmured to herself as she wiped down her face.

A spritz of perfume wasn't out of line, though. By the time she was finished Henry had come bouncing back into the room, calling for her.

"Mom mom mom mom," he chanted, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Alright alright, I'm coming," she said in exasperation. "You couldn't wait a minute?"

"Santa came, Mom!"

As annoyed as she felt, it faded away as Henry tugged on her hand, pulling her into his excitement. She couldn't help but smile at her son as he drug her over to the plate by the sofa where the cookies had been eaten and a half glass of milk was left on the table. She rubbed his head affectionately and split the remaining half of the cookie with him.

"Presents now?"

"Go ahead," she nodded, sitting on the floor near him, but with enough space to let him have his fun.

"Which one first?"

"How about this one? It's from me," she recommended, handing him a green package.

He tore into it with gusto, wowing in delight at a movie that he had asked for months previous. After that came a set of Sherlock Holmes books that Regina said she would help him through. He was an advanced reader, but he was still a ways off to reading those by himself.

"Is this one from Grandmother?" he asked. Cora refused to let anyone call her grandma or granny. She was much too far above that.

"I think so," Regina confirmed.

"Oh neat, dinosaurs!"

Regina pressed her lips together, smiling lightly at the gift. Cora was quite removed from her grandson, and as such it was hard to keep up with the things that he enjoyed as his interests changed so frequently. Dinosaurs had been his favorite thing six months ago. She was only glad that she had a child so grateful that he seemed to enjoy things on the outside, even if she knew they weren't the coolest things that he wanted.

The next package was a series of books on archeology and the science behind dinosaurs. It was highly illustrated and very informative. Henry flipped through it, stopping to read a page here and there. She knew there was still a part of him that was interested in older hobbies.

"How about one from me?"

"Yeah!"

He tore through the wrapping paper, revealing the spy watch she had bought at the store weeks earlier, the same day she had met Robin and Roland. He howled in delight, immediately tearing at the plastic, trying to get the watch out to play with. Rather than let him cut his fingers, she handed him another package and took the watch in turn.

"Is this…?"

She stopped opening the package to watch him open the gift he wanted the most. The walkie talkies. It was such a simple gift, and easy to procure. Her son was not unreasonable, for which she was thankful.

"It _is_ walkie talkies! Thanks Mom!" he shouted, jumping over to hug her tightly around the neck. The gesture made her heart swell with happiness. "They're the exact ones, too!"

"I'll need to find the scissors to open them, and then they'll need batteries. You'll have to wait before you can use them."

His disappointment lasted only seconds before his excitement returned at the prospect of more gifts under the tree.

An hour later the sun had just begun to rise and Henry had finally sorted through all of his gifts. He was in the middle of cleaning up the wrapping paper when the doorbell rang. Regina had been in the kitchen pulling out the ingredients for breakfast.

"Who's at the door?" Henry called to her from the living room.

"Why don't you answer it?" she called back.

He wasn't often allowed to answer the door, so he jumped up from his chore and ran into the foyer. His feet slipped on the tile when he skidded to a stop. The door was heavy, and the knob took more than a second to turn in his small hands. When it opened his face lit up in surprise.

"Roland!"

The dark-haired little boy smiled, his deep dimples showing. He held a bag just barely too big for his small size.

"Good morning, Henry," Robin greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he answered back, thrumming with excitement. "Why are you here?"

"Don't be rude," Regina chided as she walked into the room. "Robin and Roland are going to spend Christmas with us this year."

"Really?"

"That's right," Robin nodded. "If you'll have us."

"Of course we will," Regina smiled, pushing her son out of the way so their guests could come inside. She leaned over and kissed Robin in greeting, soft and chaste in front of their children.

"Hello," he whispered, pulling her back to him for another kiss.

"Eww," Henry wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"Why don't you show Roland your gifts?" Regina suggested.

Roland pulled off his coat quickly, handing it to his father before running off into the living room after his friend. Robin sighed at the sight of his son's dirty shoes being kicked off carelessly on the carpet.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, collecting the shoes and lining them up in the foyer next to his own. He hung up their coats on the hook with their hats and scarves. "I would say he's not usually this messy, but he's really like a whirlwind when he's excited. You should have heard him in the car when I told him where we were going."

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too. Now where is this breakfast I've been promised?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen where she had a bowl full of pancake batter mixed up and ready to be cooked. The griddle was on the stove, warming up. The coffee maker in the corner was brewing loudly, giving the air the distinct smell of morning. Robin instantly started going through the cabinets, looking for coffee mugs.

"You've been here less than five minutes and you're already going through my things?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just looking for a coffee mug," he claimed in mock defense.

"Over there," she pointed on the other side.

As he passed behind her, he stopped to grab her hips and give her a quick kiss on the back of her neck. What he expected to be a quick gesture turned into anything but that as she pushed back against him, forcing him into deepening the motion.

He sunk his lips further into the skin just between her shoulder and her neck, sucking lightly. He could feel the hum of pleasure she let out at the feel of the action. It reverberated across her body, reaching parts of him that he didn't want to react, at least not quite yet. But he couldn't pass up the moment.

He slid his hand from her hips across the plane of her stomach, lightly digging his fingers into the material of her shirt. He squeezed her body back into his, drawing her so close that neither one could tell if the heat between them was only because of the closeness.

"You smell lovely this morning," he whispered into her ear just before moving up to kiss at her temple. "And you look good enough to eat."

"I dressed for the occasion," she flirted.

"Candy cane pajamas?" He spun her around to have a better look.

"I couldn't help myself," she explained.

"Neither can I," he said, pulling her in for a slow, sultry kiss.

A second later their boys came into the kitchen to inquire on breakfast when they found their parents in the middle of a small make out session. It was only slightly awkward, as neither child had ever seen their parents in any kind of romantic relationship before. Kissing was still icky to them.

"Umm," Roland started, not quite sure where he was going with his words.

"We're hungry," Henry finished, totally unfazed by what he was seeing.

Robin and Regina pulled apart slowly, grinning like fools at each other before turning to their children.

"If you can promise me a clean living room, I'll promise you some pancakes," she bargained.

"With strawberries?" Roland asked curiously.

"I think I can manage that."

"Let's go," he said, tugging Henry along with him.

Robin dropped his head on Regina's shoulder once their children had gone, chuckling in a half-amused half-embarrassed way. Regina made no move to push him off, though. If anything, she pulled him closer still, reassuring him with a quick squeeze to his backside.

"Ms. Mills," he said, his eyebrows lost somewhere near his hairline. "That's completely uncalled for."

"Oh?"

He shook his head slowly, reaching down for another kiss before pulling away entirely. He settled himself on a bar stool at the island, content to watch her as she prepared their breakfast. The looks they gave each other throughout were almost as smoky as the pancake griddle.

* * *

As the morning turned into the afternoon, the adults found themselves nestled into the couch, enjoying warm mugs of cider while the boys played with Christmas toys in the floor. Roland had brought a backpack with some of his bounty, including a foam bow and arrow that Robin had procured just in time for unwrapping. They had set up Henry's dinosaur figures as targets, and had been taking turns shooting.

"You got him!" Roland cried out as Henry made a particularly long shot.

"I bet we can do better," Henry challenged, giving his mom a thoughtful look. "Let's try to shoot them all the way down the hall. Come on."

The two scrambled out of the living room and out of sight, leaving the adults alone to enjoy some partial quiet time. As quiet as it could be with the cheering coming from down the hallway.

"I think they're determined to give us space," Robin said thoughtfully.

"They're six and four. I don't think they know what that means."

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth?" he offered.

She stood then and walked to the mantle of the fireplace where two festive stockings hung precariously close to the dancing flames therein. She pulled the red one with her name off of its hook and carried it back to the couch where she sunk in, getting comfortable again with Robin's arm holding her close in to his side.

"I bought you a little something when I was shopping the other day," she told him as she dug around in the sock. "I thought you might find it useful."

He reached over and took the plastic package from her, flipping it over in his hand. It was a luggage tag with his name, phone number, and address scribbled down legibly beneath Roland's name.

"What is-"

"Just in case Roland gets lost again," she chuckled.

"You're incorrigible," he scoffed, tossing the tag down next to his cider on the side table.

"You love it," she countered.

"I might." He grabbed for his drink. "What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Well, there's dinner in a few hours," she thought out loud. "We've got a plethora of spy movies and Christmas movies, and I might have some very adult beverages for later, when the kids are tucked in."

He could tell that she was making plans up as she went along. He wondered if she realized that she had assumed they would be staying through the night. The thought hadn't crossed his mind, really. He knew he wanted to spend the holiday in her company, but had their relationship progressed that far in the span of two weeks? Perhaps it had. He couldn't imagine life going forward without her.

"Regina Mills, are you going to get me drunk?"

"That depends on how much you like eggnog," she said. "Although I've got some whiskey for this cider if that's more your style."

"Anything but tequila."

"Is there a story there?"

"Not one for young ears," he replied, glancing toward the hall where the kids were playing. "But if you remind me later, maybe."

"If I think about it," she agreed. "We might be busy, though."

"Flirt," he accused.

Her answering grin was smug and sultry.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think one more chapter and that's all. I think it'll be short. I've got a few ideas for other stories past this one, so look forward to one of those. Maybe they'll be more complete and less abrupt than this one? I felt like the ending was short, but the chapter was fizzling in my brain. Anywho, happy holidays.

 _It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing._


End file.
